Percy Jackson Assassin of Chaos
by GodofDrakons
Summary: Percy is betrayed joins Chaos comes back against all odds to help the people that hurt him. Rated M Should be rated T but I'm paranoid and there will be future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story and I know this plot has been used before but this story is definitely different than the other. Hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment!**

Chapter 1

 _Percy's POV_

It had been one year since the end of the Giant War and things had started to get back to normal. Well except for Derek. Derek was another son of Zeus and was a complete jackass. He had everyone convinced that he saved me from 10 hellhounds. When in fact I had saved his crying ass when the hellhounds ate his little dagger. Nothing had gotten better since that night, everyone was treating me like trash except for Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. But today was my birthday and my 2-year anniversary with Annabeth and today was the day I was gonna ask Annabeth if she wanted to move into my cabin with me. I had gotten permission from Chiron and had the perfect dinner set up for Annabeth.

I was walking on the beach when I heard someone moaning behind a rock. I assumed it was just an Aphrodite girl and her boy toy until I heard six words that destroyed me.

"You are better than Percy Derek!"

I turned the corner and saw Annabeth bouncing up and down on Derek while he was groping her.

"ANNABETH?!"

Annabeth stopped and turned and saw me with the most betrayed look on my face.

"Percy it's not what it looks like!"

"Really Annabeth? Because it looks like my girlfriend of two years is cheating on me with a class A douchebag!"

"Percy please let me…"

"No! Just no."

I ran back to my cabin and destroyed everything. I was done I had nothing left in this world, so I wrote a goodbye note and left. Forever.

 **Hope you guys liked it the next chapter will be out soon. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Percy's POV_

I was walking on the Brooklyn Bridge at around midnight thinking about all that's gone wrong since Gaia was defeated. How Annabeth cheated on me and if anyone would even miss me when I'm gone. As I was walking I saw an old homeless man walk out of a box and started following me. I didn't care if he was a monster or if he was just an average New York mugger it wouldn't matter.

As he got closer I turned around and handed him what money I had. I saw his eyes and they were black as night with what looked like stars swirling around. He then looked at me and I saw my life flash before my eyes then darkness.

I woke up and realized that I was floating in space facing that old homeless man, who I started suspecting wasn't really homeless.

"Hello Perseus, my name is Chaos creator of the Universe."

"Lord Chaos it is a pleasure to meet you but why am I here and where is here."

"Percy you're a special hero and you know why? Because I actually like you and I see the good in your heart. But I also see the darkness that lurks behind it."

"Thank you? But you didn't answer my questions."

"You are in one of my many many realms. And why you are here? Well you are here so I can offer you a job."

"What kind of job exactly?"

"A job on my military and business council. As well as being the commander of my army and my own personal assassin."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well you get to be immortal, you get to be the second most powerful being, you get to have anything you wish, and you get to go to different realms, universes, galaxies, and planets."

"Deal."

 _Annabeth's POV (After Percy find her)_

I felt horrible for what I did to Percy and how everything ended. I knew I should've listened to Chiron and told Percy the truth, instead of having to cheat on him to get him away from me. I decided to go to Percy's cabin and tell him the truth. To tell him that I was actually pregnant and that I was scared he'd leave me.

I got to Percy's cabin but noticed his door was cracked. I walked in and saw bedsheets everywhere and his room looked like a tornado went through it. I then saw the note on his bed as well as a picture of us. I picked up the note and ran to Chiron where he read aloud to the whole camp,

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _I have nothing left here or anywhere, everyone treats me like trash so that is why I have left. But I have a few words to say to certain people so here it is._

 _Grover, you are the best friend I could have ever had (next to Annabeth) and I wish you and Juniper a good life and I hope that you do one day save the wild._

 _Thalia, you are an amazing cousin and I'm honored that you helped convince the Hunters that not all men are bad._

 _Annabeth, I want you to know that I love you and I always will, you were the greatest friend I could have. I don't know why you'd cheat on me but it doesn't matter now as long as you are happy I'm happy. I will miss you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Percy_

Some were crying including me and I think that I saw Chiron shed a tear. But a soon as Chiron stopped reading we were all teleported to Olympus before the gods. Poseidon looked miserable and started yelling at me.

"Annabeth how could you?! Percy loved you and cared a lot about you!"

"Yes daughter why is it that you cheated on Perseus?" My mother said.

Then one after the other the gods and the campers were yelling at me and Derek. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I cheated on Percy because I'm fucking PREGNANT!"

Everyone stopped and stared at me and the whole room got quiet. Athena was the first to speak.

"Annabeth are you telling us that you are holding Perseus's child?"

"Yes. I'm 3 weeks pregnant. I was scared Percy would leave me or not want to have a kid."

Poseidon looked happier but realized that Percy may no longer be with us. He looked at Hades but surprisingly Hades shook his head no Percy was not dead. Athena then called for a search for her future grand-child's father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to be clear there are different set of time in this story for instance:**

 **100 Chaos Years = 1 Earth Year**

 **100 Chaos Years = 1,000 Other World Years**

 **P.S.**

 **Frost-Percy**

 **Dove-Silena**

 **Lock-Luke**

 **Platinum-Beckendorf**

 **Moon-Regan**

 **So anyway here's the story**

Chapter 3

 _500 Chaos Years_

 _Frost's POV (Percy's)_

I just got back from a 2,000 OWY mission and for once I was actually exhausted from a mission. It's been roughly 5 Earth years since I left that planet and the inhabitants but to me it has been way longer. Over the hundreds of thousands of years, I've been around I have honed my skills as well as learn new ones. I can now control ice, rock, metal and fire. My power goes above the gods and the Titans.

But besides being Chaos's personal assassin he was also part of his Council of Powers which contained the 5 most powerful and worthy people. Well not all are "people" human wise some are aliens that just look human. The only humans I know of that are on the council is me, Beckendorf, Selina, Luke, and this girl Regan. No one knows who I am though except Regan since she's my handler. I know that sounds a bit lame but Chaos figured that I should have someone to keep me from destroying an entire galaxy. Anyway today was apparently an important meeting that I must attend as well as the entire council.

 _Council Meeting (3_ _rd_ _POV)_

Everyone was arguing about the issue at hand which was the rise of Ouranus the sky god and husband of Gaia. Frost was arguing saying that Dove, Platinum, Lock could take care of it with the army. But Moon was saying that Chaos had ordered that _all_ of them must go especially the commander of his army.

"I am not going back there!" said Frost

"Why? What happened to you there, Frost?" asked Dove

Frost then looked at Moon and saw her nod in agreement that it was time to come clean and tell the others who he actually was. And so Percy told them.

"Fro… I mean Percy I'm sorry that that's how things ended but you need to go back and help Earth." Said Lock.

"Fine I'll do it."

 _Mount Olympus (3_ _rd_ _Person)_

All of the camp counselors were in the throne room waiting for Zeus to speak when all of the sudden a bright light flashed and stood a man in a black cloak with bright different colored swirls on it. Then all of a sudden the strangest thing happened the gods bowed down to him so us campers followed. Then the man in the cloak spoke.

"For those who don't know who I am, I am Chaos creator of the Universe and blah blah. I have come to offer my assistance with the rise of Ouranus."

"Why would we need _your_ help; we have me Derek son of Zeus."

"Well son of Zeus if you think that you can take on my son, any remaining Titans, turned gods, massive armies of monsters and turned demigods then I'll just leave."

"No! Don't my foolish son doesn't know what he's talking about." Zeus had exclaimed.

"Alright then my Council of Powers and my army shall be at Camp Half-Blood by dusk."

With that Chaos left and the campers returned to Camp Half-Blood and waited for Chaos's army.

 _Annabeth's POV_

It's been 5 years since Percy had left and since I've had Lucy. Lucy was 4 ½ years old and looked like Percy so much. She had his hair, his nose, his goofy smile, his good heart, but my eyes. She has asked so many times where her dad was and I've always told her that he died before she was born protecting me.

Now that Ouranus has started to rise the search for Percy has been put on hold, as well as me and Lucy being put under camp arrest which meant she couldn't go to her preschool which she's been waiting for.  
I then heard a bunch of people gathering around the Big House and when I rushed down I saw 5 people in cloaks standing on the porch. I could tell that three of them were male and that there were two females. The male standing in the middle looked tensed as if he was ready to strike at any moment. He then spoke as well as the others.

"My name is Frost, assassin of Chaos, commander of the Chaos Army, second most powerful being ever, and first seat on the Council of Powers."

Then Derek the stupid son of Zeus spoke up.

"Oh please, I doubt that you could even lay a finger on me..." Luckily Clarisse knocked him out with one punch.

"Thank you, any way my name is Moon, second in command of the Chaos Army and second seat on the Council of Powers."

"My name is Lock, scout of the Chaos Army and third seat on the Council of Powers."

"My name is Platinum, weapons smith of the Chaos Army and fourth seat on the Council of Powers."

"And my name is Dove, healer of the Chaos Army and fifth seat on the Council of Powers."

Frost then spoke up. "We are the Council of Powers and are here to help you _people_ and don't bother telling us where to stay we will stay in our own cabin."

Then out of nowhere a small cabin erupted from the ground and all of them went towards it. Frost passed me and I saw his cold green blue eyes but they somehow seemed familiar in a way but I couldn't figure out why.

 **Well that's it for Chapter 3 leave a review on what you think. Just to let people know there will be a little PercyxRegan but it will end with PercyxAnnabeth. A new chapter will be out either later today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people so this is chapter 4 and not to spoil too much there will be Regan POV and a bit of Lemon. Anyway leave review of what you think so here's the chapter. Oh and the Chaos Cabin looks small but is actually really really big inside with tons of different rooms.**

Chapter 4

 _Frost's POV_

I hated being here, I hated everyone here, I hate that douchebag Derek, I hate Annabeth for cheating on with him. I was glad that Chaos gave us these nifty cloaks **(Think Assassin's Creed cloaks)** that only showed our eyes to everyone besides us five and Chaos. But I was still furious that I had to be here to help them from Ouranus and his army. I was getting so lost in rage that I hadn't noticed that I was leaving a trail of ice behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked behind me and saw that it was Regan, I could see her worried look on her face and that she was gonna ask if I was okay.

"I'm fine."

"Really? You sure don't act fine. You just froze everything behind you and your fists are starting to smoke!"

"Trust me I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. Listen if you need someone to talk to just come by my room anytime because you need to talk to someone about all of this… this rage that's inside you."

After that she just left me there standing by myself questioning if I should actually talk to someone. Regan could be so caring sometimes that it made me hate myself for actually finding her attractive. I mean she is pretty with her blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes. He wondered if she actually ever had a boyfriend or thought about him. As tough and distant he acted he still had feelings deep, deep, deep under. He didn't know much about Regan besides the fact that she was the first person Chaos recruited and that she was actually the daughter of Thor the Norse god of thunder and lightning.

After a few minutes of thinking hard he finally decided that it was the best idea to talk to someone and that Regan was the best choice since she was her handler for so many years. So he went off to her room.

 _Regan's POV_

Percy could be so angering sometimes; I mean sure the only thing I know about his backstory is that here he was betrayed by the people here at this camp and that he has something against that daughter of Athena that he passed. But seriously he almost froze my feet because of his anger. I've never seen him show any emotion besides anger which made me want to make him smile or laugh so much. I cared a lot about him and I just wanted to see him happy for once in his life. I was secretly hoping he'd show up to talk to me while I was getting undressed or something so then I could "make him happy" that is why I didn't tell him to knock.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

I went to open the door and saw that it was Percy standing there looking surprisingly awkward.

"Hey, um I was um… thinking that you were rig-righ-that your right!"

"About?"

At this point it was getting kinda funny since I could see that he was struggling to admit defeat.

"The fact that I need to talk to someone."

"Alright come in. You can sit on my bed, just let me get dressed into something else."

"Okay."

I went into my big walk in closet threw off my bra and put on my thin loose pajamas and walked back to Percy. He looked so cute sitting there and actually showing some other emotion besides anger.

"So how about you tell me if you've always just showed anger or if you have had other feelings."

"Funny. I've had my moments, moments where in my life when I was happy."

"Like?"

"Like when I found out I had a brother, my first kiss, defeating Kronos, the smell of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, being with _her_ , finally getting peace after we defeated Gaia."

"Wow, then why are you so angry?"

"You know why."

"Yes but what exactly happened?" I moved forward showing off a lot of cleavage. I could see Percy peering down at it.

"Well, _she_ cheated on me with that kid that yelled out and he was the same kid that got everyone to hate me and so I um I…"

 **So this is gonna be the start of my first a minor lemon if you don't want to read then just skip till you see this bold again.**

Next thing I knew we were making out on my bed with me taking his shirt off of him since he was too busy squeezing my ass. I let out a moan as he started kissing my neck and I could feel him trying to leave a hicky but having no luck because of our healing. After few minutes of making out he finally looked at as if asking permission to take off my shirt. I nodded and he took it of staring at my good C-cup sized breasts. After a couple of seconds of just staring he finally took one in one hand and started squeezing it. While he took the other and started sucking on it. It had been so long since I have felt this much pleasure…at least from someone else. After switching between breasts for a couple of minutes and us making out he finally took his pants off as well as mine. He stuck his nice big bone into me and I willed my body to make me as tight as possible. As soon as he got all the way in and started humping me I just couldn't keep quiet.  
"PERCY! OH! PERCY HARDER! HARDER!"

It went like that for at least a good amount of time before he pulled out and I got out from under him and took his member in my hand and put it between my lips and started sucking on it.

"Regan I'm-I'm gonna cum!"

I didn't bother taking it out and just took the load and swallowed it all. After that we were both exhausted so we just laid down and cuddled for the rest of the night. And for once I finally saw Percy aka Frost smile for once.

 **All right that's the end of the Lemon so if you skipped it here is where you can pick up.**

 _Percy's POV_

Last night with Regan was amazing even though I'm sure everyone heard us I didn't care I finally felt a bit happy until I realized we were still at camp. As I walked outside I saw Annabeth chasing a little girl around the pavilion while Chiron was trying to help but couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that Annabeth and Derek had a kid but what was odd was that she didn't look much like either of them.

As I walked up to talk to Chiron about how me and the others are to train everyone the little girl ran to me and jumped on my leg and clung on. Annabeth ran over looking at me.

"I'm so sorry she's just a bit hyper right now."

"Its fine, is she yours?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Weird she didn't look like Annabeth or Derek, come to think about Annabeth seemed annoyed yesterday after Derek's outburst. Anyway I had to talk to Chiron and get these wimpy demigods to actually stand chance against Ouranus.

 **Anyway guys that's it for Chapter 4, it was a bit longer than the others but that lemon did take some space. Next chapter will possibly have someone else's POV as well as a stronger relationship between Regan and Percy as well as Percy telling the camp of his many travels. Anyway if you like the story leave a review and follow. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so in this chapter you'll see Lock's(Luke) POV as well as Platinum's (Beckendorf) POV.**

 _Lock's POV_

It's been so long since I've last been here and things certainly have changed, for one thing I noticed that the Hermes cabin wasn't as full now and that there were a lot more cabins. From what I've heard apparently the gods have agreed to let Romans and Greeks stay at both camps so now there's more people. Which sadly means there will be more people to train how to properly fight. Which reminds me that I need to probably get to the arena and help Percy and Regan.

 _Arena_

Percy was standing on a podium with Regan and it looked like they were holding hands which didn't surprise since what happened last night. Yeah I heard them and what double sucked was that I heard Silena and Beckendorf as well. I then realized I was being called to up by Percy to take a group of Hermes kids and train them how to be a scout without getting caught while getting hard information.

"In case you didn't remember my name is Lock and I am the head scout of the Chaos Army and I am here to train you guys how to scout like Chaos's scouts.

"So what exactly make's Chaos scouting different?" said Conner Stoll

"For one we get reliable information without getting spotted or being a spy and two we hardly ever get killed."

"Oh."

"So first step how to cloak yourself."

 _Platinum's POV_

Frost gave me orders to help the Hephaestus kids learn how to make weapons out of Chaos Titanium and Grounite which are two metals not found anywhere within Earth's galactical quadrant. These two metals are extremely durable and 10 times as effective as Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. If made correctly and with proper training these two metals can be combined and could kill a god or Titan. But of course the only people that have those types of weapons are Chaos, Percy, and Regan.

"Alright first thing first I'm Platinum weapons smith for the Chaos Army and what we I'm gonna teach you first is how not to blow this place sky high!"

"Um excuse me, how exactly could we blow ourselves up?" asked some scrawny Hispanic kid.

"What's your name."

"Leo cabin counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin."

"Well Leo, these metals can be very dangerous and if not handled properly they can cause an explosion of a nuclear bomb."

"Oh. Carry on then."

 _Annabeth's POV_

Gods today was tough, taking care of a 4-year-old and sparring those Chaos troops can be real tiring. I'm just glad tonight we get to have a normal camp bonfire and possibly learn a bit more about our new guests. But sadly that was still an hour and a half away and in the time between that I have to make sure Lucy is ready for bed. Right now we were staying in the Big House with Chiron. Our rooms are nice and everything it's just I wasn't able to design the layout which bothered me since I finally graduated college with a degree in architecture. But Chiron won't let me build a house down by the ocean since Ouranus is rising.

"Mommy mommy look what the man in blue gave me!" said Lucy running up to me with a small glowing silver color dagger. Wait dagger!

"Honey! Don't run with that you could trip and hurt yourself!" I yelled at her.

She stopped then started crying because I used my "angry mommy" voice, so I had to get her and calm her down reassuring her that I had just gotten scared that she might hurt herself.

"Now did the man in blue tell you anything when he gave you the dagger?"

"He said that I should have a dag-ger like my mommy."

"Oh how… nice of him, now go put it back in the pocket he gave you and go tell Chiron that I'm gonna need to speak to the man in blue."

"Okay mommy."

I can't believe that guy had the nerve to give my four-year-old a knife! I mean seriously, she's four! Argh! He'll be sorry that he got me angry with him once I show him a piece of my mind. There he is now talking to that chick Moon.

"Hey Frost! Why in the hell would you give my five-year-old a fucking knife!"

"Excuse me? What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?"

"The fact that I'm a mother that just witnessed her only daughter running with a knife sharp end up!"

"Wait I thought she was four not five."

"She'll be turning five in four months. Now why the fuck would you give her a dagger?"

"I gave her one because she said that she wanted to be like her "mommy" and so I gave her a Chaorinite **(KAY-ORIN-ITE)** dagger."

"A what dagger!?"

"A dagger made of special metal that could kill a Titan or god."

"WHY!"

"Because I felt like it!"

"Well you're not her father!"

"Well who is her father and can I please talk to him!"

"Well to bad he's dead!" and after I said those words' I just lost it and I ran off crying to Piper hoping she was still here and not at Camp Jupiter with Jason.

 _Frost's POV_

Wait what!? Did Annabeth just confirm what Regan was telling me before she came and started yelling at me. I mean I can see some similarities between me and Lucy that Regan pointed out but still, me and Annabeth had always used protection.

"I see you trying to prove someway I was wrong that Lucy is in fact your daughter." Regan told me.

"Well she can't be mine since we always used protection… except that one time."

"Oh? And is it possible that one time could've gotten her pregnant?"

"No! Well maybe. I don't know, okay!"

She just looked at me smirking knowing that she got me and that I now have to find out if Lucy really is mine. But that can be found out tomorrow since we have the bonfire tonight. Chaos said that we must go and answer any questions that are asked about us, except who we actually are, how we answer that is up to us. And personally I'm not planning on telling anyone about my true identity.

 **I know I said last chapter that Percy will talk a bit about his travels but I decided to hold that for the next chapter. Anyway hoped you guys liked it and please leave a review, favorite or follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks a lot for the reviews and just to remind people if you don't like then don't read. Anyway here's the chapter where you find a bit more about Percy after he accepted Chaos's offer. Words that are in italics besides POV's are telepathic talk, And remember that…**

 **100 Chaos Years = 1 Earth Year**

 **100 Chaos Years = 1,000 Other World Years**

 **Any way here's the chapter.**

Chapter 6

 _Frost's POV_

The bonfire was bigger and more colorful than normal which made sense since my men used materials from different worlds to make the fire. The fire could now mimic the mood of the person speaking by switching colors which according to Moon and Dove "made the story telling more interesting.". I didn't buy it but since they were the only girls in the council the guys and I agreed to let them have this one.

As more and more campers and soldiers began surrounding the fire the more anxious people were getting to ask questions. Finally, Chiron showed up and quieted everyone so that we could start the questioning. We had decided earlier that we would go in order by rank so I'll go first then Moon then so on. So stepped in front and told everyone that if they had any questions they could ask.

"What are you?" Piper yelled.

"I am human; I am from this planet."

"Are you a demigod?' Connor asked.

"Yes and before you ask I did go to this camp some time ago I don't know how long though."  
"How could you not know?" Travis then asked.

"Well I've traveled to places that use OWY which is Other World Years and in Chaos's realm we have Chaos Years."  
"How old are you then in Chaos Years?" asked Clarisse

"Roughly 523 Chaos Years old but 5,000 something in OWY. Is that all?"

"How many people have you killed?" Leo asked.

"Well it's hard to say I have taken down entire civilizations, planets, and even empires but if I had to put a number on it, it would be in the quadrillions."

"Oh…" Leo then said looking more fearful of me.

"Oh please what a bunch of fucking bullshit I doubt you could handle me let alone a planet." Derek then yelled out. I couldn't take that guy anymore he was annoying then and still a fuck head now.

"Then how about me and you fight it out tomorrow in the arena? Oh and just so you know son of Zeus I have killed your father in several different dimensions as well as other gods and titans."

After that people asked some simple question to the others and I was surprised no one asked our identity. Until Annabeth stood up.

"Who are you and do you know where Percy Jackson is?"

"I might tell you some other day and as for Percy Jackson I do not know where he is but I do know who he is and from what he told me all of you people started treating him like trash but a few. He even told me that if I should ever come to not trust any of you, especially you Annabeth Chase."  
"Is he at least alive?" Annabeth asked now a bit shaken up.

"I don't know he disappeared 400 Chaos Years ago and has not returned. But why would you care?"

"I care because I want him to at least think about coming back and help raise his daughter."

I couldn't believe it Lucy really was my daughter. _"There you are proof that Lucy is in fact your daughter."_ Moon telepathically told me. I then walked of the stage and started walking to the cabin, as I passed the fire it shot up about 30ft and then died thus ending the questions. As I was walking Annabeth ran up to me.

"So will you tell Percy if you ever see him again?"

"I don't know." I said coldly.

"Why are always like this? Ever since I first saw you you've acted like this is the last place you'd want to be. I think I would've remembered you if this how you always acted."

"Well this isn't. In my past I wasn't this cold and I wasn't a killer. Before joining Chaos, I was a normal demigod with a normal demigod life, I was happy and I loved it but then…" I stopped before I said anymore knowing if I finished that statement she would find out.

"But then what?"

"This is my cabin, bye." I said as I walked in to the Chaos cabin and headed straight to my room closing the door.

Pretty soon Regan walked in and sat beside me kissing my neck wanting to have more sex tonight. _"Not tonight Regan, I 'm just not up for it, sorry." "It's okay, you just found out you had a daughter and you finally talked to Annabeth. My question is though being you gonna stay?" "I don't know, part of me wants to but part of me doesn't because I don't want to leave you." "Well I'll be fine; I think you're just scared that you may still be in love with Annabeth so that's why you need to talk to her." "I did." "I mean as Percy Jackson not Frost." "I'll think about it."_

 _Annabeth's POV_

Frost was acting odd when I told him about Percy and Lucy well odder than usual. And what's his deal with me? I just hope they find Percy one day so he can come back and at least help me raise Lucy. I have really low expectations that Percy still loves me but I just hope he'll put his feelings for me aside. But I can't think about that now since we were just told that an army of monsters are three days away from camp. Which means that tonight will sadly be my last night of full rest.

I was just called to the beach by one of the Chaos troops, as I was walking down I was wondering who could've wanted to talk to me and what about. As I got to the shore I saw a hooded figure standing there waiting for me. As I walked up I realized that it was Moon.

"Moon? What do you need to talk to me about?"

"My name isn't really Moon it's Regan." As soon as she said that she took off her hood and showed that she had blonde curly hair startling blue eyes and a beautiful face.

"Are you a daughter of Zeus or Jupiter because you look like one?"

"No I'm daughter of Thor Norse god of thunder and lightning."

"Oh, so is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I summoned you here to ask you a question. That question is, do you want to know what really happened to Percy Jackson?"

"What do you mean, Frost told us what happened."

"No he told you a lie, so do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Okay. First Percy isn't missing, second Percy is here, and third Frost is…"

 **Cliff hanger! Gods it feels good to write one. Anyway here's Chapter 6 sorry it didn't come out yesterday a majority got deleted so I had to rewrite it. Anyway Ch 7 should be out tomorrow. Leave a review and anything else. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so here's Chapter 7 and if you remember last chapter ended with a cliffhanger sort of anyway here's the chapter and thanks for the reviews and to answer a few.**

 **Titansbro1**

" **Love this story hyped to see what annabeth does when she finds out about frost being Percy.**

 **My response**

 **Well here's where you find out.**

 **Guest**

 **Not bad pls continue and don't b another author who stops in the middle of a story with potential.**

 **My response**

 **That's why I'm doing this, I've gotten tired of authors doing that to Chaos stories so I am here to bring you one that will go to the end.**

Chapter 7

 _Annabeth's POV_

"Okay. First Percy isn't missing, second Percy is here, and third Frost is Percy."

I couldn't believe it, why hadn't he said anything, was he still mad, what did he think of Lucy then, what happened to him?

"He didn't say anything because he didn't want to be and he is still mad at you people, he isn't sure about he feels about Lucy, and do you want the long version or short version of what happened to him?"

"Short and how'd you do that?"

"I can read minds."

"Oh. So the short version?"

"Well after Percy joined Chaos he spent months training every day, when Chaos introduced me to him I could tell that there was something up with him I just wasn't sure what it was. That is until he found out about different dimensions of this world. When we went to some he found that everyone you too were happily together or he was no longer there or even he never existed. That's when I found out what happened to him here. After years of being alive and killing he eventually just learned to not feel anything. He's only showed emotion a couple of times and well that's when he's "with me"."

"Oh. I didn't think that such a thing could happen to Percy and now I feel kind of awkward since you and Percy are doing it and here I am trying to get him back."

"That's why I'm doing this I want you to get Percy back, I love him and love the sex but you and him belong with each other and Lucy deserves her dad in her life."  
"Thank you. When do you suggest I confront Percy?"

"As soon as you are ready, now I have to get back before anyone comes looking for me. See ya later Annabeth and I hope you talk to Percy soon."

As soon as she left I just stood there thinking about everything that I just learned. I wasn't sure if I was I happy, sad, or angry with Percy. I was happy that he was alive and back, I'm upset because of what he's become and I'm angry at him for not saying anything. I decided that I'll wait after we fend off the army of monsters.

 _Day of the attack_

We were all just alerted that the army of monsters were now at the border of camp. They somehow had a way to get through the barriers that we were not able to figure out. Our scouts though told us that they did not have good weapons compared to us and that they had no clue of Chaos's army being here. As we were preparing Frost came up to me and told me to take Lucy and go to the Chaos Cabin and lock the doors. I told him that I could handle myself but he wouldn't listen and so I went to the cabin and left Lucy there with Chiron. I knew that since Percy didn't want me to be here that he still cared about me or at least Lucy. But no matter what he says I am fighting in this battle.

As we were waiting for the monsters to cross the border Percy saw me and appeared out of nowhere right next to me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the Chaos cabin with your daughter!"

"Chiron is in there watching her and you know me Percy I'm not going to stay and defend this camp!"

Percy then stared at me as if he was trying to figure out how I knew but as soon as he was about to say something the monsters burst through our barriers and set off the traps we had laid. Normally it would be Greek Fire but since we had Chaos's help we had what we called Chaos Bombs which were 10 times more powerful than Greek Fire. As soon as those monsters stepped on the mines half of the entire army was gone. But then something unexpected happened, Hyperion appeared riding a golden chariot. Even with all our weapons it would take at least half of the camp to take care of Hyperion.

Then out of nowhere Percy was in front of Hyperion with Regan and Lock, while Lock and Regan were distracting Hyperion Percy went in for a strike to the head and as soon as his sword blade touched Hyperion's skin he all of a sudden got sucked into a black hole leaving nothing left. After that the battle had become easier to fight and everything was looking good until I saw Derek sneak behind Percy and pull out a Chaos Revolver. I yelled and ran right in front of Percy and I then heard a shot and a sharp pain. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground bleeding and Percy was next to me.

"Annabeth!" he said as he removed his hood.

"Dove! Dove! Get the fuck over here Silena." He screamed.

"Why Annabeth why'd you do that?"

"You… you removed your hood."

"Well it doesn't do much since you know who I am but we'll get to that later. Why'd you do that though?'

"I love you and I want you to be in Lucy's life. Percy am… am I gonna die?"

"No no of course not. SILENA!"

"I'm here. Percy this doesn't look good she may not…"

"You can heal her Silena!"

"Percy…it's…it's fine."

"No! I'm not gonna lose you again! You are my Wise Girl and I am your Seaweed Brain and I love you!"

I smiled knowing that I probably won't make it but I'm glad that he still loves me. Then everything went dark.

 **OHHHHHH another cliff hanger! Will Annabeth make it? You'll have to see tomorrow when the next chapter is out. Anyway thanks for reading leave a review and If you like my story check out my other one in my bio. As a warning it's more of a pure Lemon story so if you're interested check it out. BYE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews and hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

 _Percy's POV_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I was standing at Annabeth's side as she was laying on a bed in the Chaos Medical Room in the Chaos cabin. Silena was able to stabilize her enough so that we could move her in here for further examination and medical attention. We didn't find Derek apparently he ran off into the woods but Zeus has a way of finding him and we also have the Chaos trackers finding him. He was gonna pay for what he did to Annabeth and what he was trying to do to me. But right now I realized that I had to try to explain to Lucy about everything.

Regan came then came in looking at me and then Annabeth.

"So, how is she?"

"She's doing okay, she'll make it but barely, the bullet had an ancient poison on it and it was made of Cripfor metal which isn't that odd since it was in all the guns we gave to the soldiers."

"Well Derek was somehow able to get one and we still don't know why he tried to kill you."

"Yeah that is true. So does everyone know who I am now?"

"No, once you took off your hood your hair was still in the way of your face, plus we were blocking the view from the other campers."

"I think it may be time for me to come out and tell everyone who I am."

"Okay but I think you should wait until everything here is taken care of."

"All right, I think I'll stay in here for the rest of the night, see if anything happens to her condition."

"Okay goodnight."

"Night"

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up in a bed and with a pain in my stomach wondering what had happened then I remembered. I got shot protecting Percy from Derek. I looked over to my side seeing a sleeping Percy without his hood on. I then took in how different he looked, his hair was longer and he had a bit of a scruff, he was still tan as ever. He had a new scar on his cheek and chin as well, other than that he didn't look different from what I could see. He opened his and saw that I was awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good. It hurts and I can't move really."

"I can make it stop hurting by giving you some medicine but you not being able to move is just a side effect of the poison, it will where off."

"Okay"

Percy then gave me some medicine that made the pain go away, but then he did one thing that shocked me and that was he kissed me on the forehead.

"You need some rest, goodnight." He whispered to me and left the room.

I spent at least 4 days in the infirmary then another 5 in Percy's room, we explained everything to Lucy and she was okay with it. She stayed in the Chao cabin and played with some of the soldiers as well as some of the soldiers own kids that came. Percy would tell me how the battle was going after what happened to me. Once I found out that we still hadn't found Derek I was pissed we needed to find him. Then one day Percy came into the room and said,

"We found him." 

**Sorry it's a short chapter but the next one will be filled with more action and more Percabeth.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys' thanks for the support on this story, I love the reviews and I am glad you guys enjoy it so here's chapter 9. And if you don't remember they have found Derek. So read to see what he knows, why he did what he did, and what Annabeth and Percy are going to do with him and each other.**

Chapter 9

 _Percy's POV_

I had just told Annabeth that we have found Derek and she burst through the door almost pushing me over. These last few days had been nice especially since we were finally back together, well sort of we hadn't really officially said we were. We simply knew that we loved each other and wanted each other to be around. We also have been some very passionate sex that was long overdue. We also had talked about what happened and sorted everything out with Lucy and ourselves. No one else outside the cabin knew my identity but I planned on changing that today when we deal with Derek.

We got to the holding cell we had made Derek, it was in the basement of the Big House and was guarded by five Chaos trained guards. Once we got down there we shackled him with Chaosnite (a type of metal) that was impenetrable by any Earth metal. Me, Annabeth, Regan, Lock, Platinum, Dove, Jason, Leo and Piper all teleported to Mount Olympus. Once we got there all the gods even Hades was there, and all of the gods looked pissed Zeus the most by far.

"Thank you Frost for finding _Derek_ now if you may step aside while I have him feel the wrath of Zeus."

"Wait!" I yelled.

"We have some questions to ask the prisoner."

"You may ask four questions."

I then turned to him and asked my first question, I would know if he was lying so I asked him the one that could determine all of the other questions.

"Are you working for Ouranus?"

"No."

I was surprised he was telling the truth.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"Because you came back after I made sure you wouldn't, you really are unkillable."

"What do you mean he came back?" shouted Zeus

"Oh you gods don't know who you are putting your trust in?"

I quickly looked up at my team and knew that we had been compromised.

"Who are you people?" boomed Zeus.  
"Oh they won't tell you but I will, the one that calls herself Dove she's the traitor from the Aphrodite Cabin Silena, the one that calls himself Lock is actually the golden boy himself mister Luke Kronos's little man, Platinum is the supposed dead son of Hephaestus Charles Beckendorf, the other girl is actually a Norse demigod daughter of Thor and finally mister General Frost, assassin of Chaos, right hand man to the creator, second most powerful being, and the person that truly can never die, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon."

All the gods were gaping as we took off our hoods revealing our faces to everyone there, Annabeth was shocked that Luke was back and ran up to hug him. Poseidon looked happy but confused as did Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hermes; while Zeus sat there staring at Derek in disgust but also taking glances at Regan. Zeus then looked at me and gave me a look of shock.

"Well Perseus it is good to have you back but you have two more questions left."

I then turned to Derek put him on his knees and looked down at him.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because my boss told me to."

"Who's your boss? Ouranus?" Derek then started chuckling sadistically.

"Oh Percy this bigger than Ouranus, who do you think awoke Ouranus? Who do you think wanted you dead before Chaos came to you? You say you are the second most powerful being but you are forgetting someone. You're forgetting who Chaos warned you about, the people that still worship him, his followers, his believers, his slaves, his _food_."

"No, he's imprisoned, Chaos made sure he was never seen again, that he never got out of his dimension."

"Well he did, now he's coming, he is gaining more power and more followers now that they know he's real. You know what the best part is? There are traitors in your own army, people who are just here to gain intel for him. And you never kne-."

I then stabbed him straight through the heart ending his smug smile and his sentence. People started looking at me for answers, they wanted to know who Derek was talking about, but they wouldn't know what to do, there's nothing they could do, no it was time to activate the Legion of Myth's. That would be the only way to fight him to fight the man that nearly destroyed the world multiple times, to fight the true second most powerful being ever.

"Who was he talking about Perseus?"

"We need to assemble a legion." I answered.

"Percy are you sure?" asked Luke and Regan

"What in the hell is going on?" boomed Zeus.

"We need to assemble the Legion of Myth's, it going to be a legion of people like us but from different mythologies, we need Egyptians, Romans, Greeks, and Norse."

"Why?"

"If we want to stand a chance against him we need this Legion."

"Against who exactly?"

"Order."

 **Continued in Book 2**

 **Alright guys so that's it for this story the rest will be picked up in Percy Jackson and the Legion of Myth's. The first chapter should be up by tomorrow if not then Friday. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, there will be major Percabeth in Book 2 as well as ReganxLuke maybe? I don't know you decide remember Luke feels a bit lonely and Regan is now alone too so… Anyway leave review see you in Book 2 and remember I have another story going on as well. BYE**


	10. Heads up

Alright guys book 2 is out so you can find it on my bio hope you enjoy. 


End file.
